User blog:Redkite/Wikian Battle, Nutterbutter12 vs. Thundrtri
As requested by Nutterbutter14 (Nutter) in the aftermath of a heated debate on which was superior, Thundrtri (Thund) and Nutter have requested a wikian battle. They have asked I do the battle to ensure it is not bias. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Here we have two completely different warriors, both specialised in ancient weapons, going head to head! Nutterbutter14 Nutterbutter12 (Nutter) links his melee and ranged attacks, he relies on range attacks to weaken or hinder his enemy then uses his close range weaponary to finish the kill. Nutter chooses to employ the 'regather' technique where he will constantly attempt an attack but if he fails, retreats back to range. He targets areas like the leg to cripple his enemies. Weapons Nutter is equipped with several lethal killers. KatanaGRA.png|A Katana. Morningstar.jpg|A Morning Star. Crossbow.jpg|A crossbow. 0blunderbuss.jpg|A blunderbuss. 220px-Samurai.jpg|Samurai Armour. Thundrtri Thundtri has adopted style of the Middlle European War Imperialists. They adopted weapons, tatics, methods and armor from various countries and to use against them and others. Weapons Thundrtri also employs several deadly killers. Dolabra.jpeg|A Dolabra. Throwing knives.jpeg|Throwing Knives. Persian Recurve Bow.jpg|A Recurve Bow and Arrow. Lamellar.jpg|Steel Lamellar. Comparisons and X-factors Close and Throwing Katana vs. Dolabra: Surpisingly, this is fairly close match here. Both weapons are very aerodynamic and have good movement and flow making them lethal, the Katana takes it here but this only because of it's longer blade. The Dolabra is a very effective weapon and espically good at targeted hits but the Katana has more flow for more multiple attacks. Edge: Nutter Morning Star vs. Throwing Knives: Although the morning star is hand held but has long range, I'm siding with the throwing knives here. The knives can actually be utilised at range while the morning star always is limited by a handle. Another feature here I'm following here is that in the enviroment, the morning star is dependant on enough power to swing the weapon so unless swung, in no other way is the weapon useful, unlike the throwing knives which can be thrown, likely go through skin and some armors and also if urgent, used as a melee weapon. Edge: Thund Targeted and Special Steel Crossbow vs. Recurve Bow and Arrow Once again, the two rival ranged weapons of the ancient world meet, the bow and arrow against the crossbow! I'm going to have to side with the classic bow and arrow on this one. Although the crossbow is very durable and is also handheld, I belive the classic bow and arrow which can be loaded and fired faster will win here. As I've already said, it can be loaded faster, it's more mobile, shots can be disarmed canceled or replaced and the bow (linked in with the special) can fire poison arrows. The crossbow is a very good weapon and has it's strong points but I belive the bow and arrow's simplicity and special ability of utilising poison arrows has won this, only slightly. Edge: Thund Blunderbuss vs. Poison Arrows This is fairly close so I'm not sure. The Blunderbuss has a bad reliability, the primative and basic design means the weapon can actually do more harm to the holder than target, but, the primitive design ensures over-powerful shots are common. The poison arrow has this fairly well, it's second to hand with the other normal arrows and you don't need training, experience or as much knowledge and experience to use a poison arrow since it's just like other arrows. The Blunderbuss if working correctly, can be lethal, ripping chunks out of unprepared foes at the worst. The Blunderbuss also has scatter abilities, giving a good spread and easily ripping through clothing. Overall, I can't call it on this one. Both have some serious strong points but neither can break it here. Edge: Tie Armour Samurai Armour vs. Steel Lemellar and Iron Helmet This is perhaps the closest match up yet. Looking at the Samurai Armour, it was built to last. This thick peice of armour utilises several materials for the armour to pefrom well and endure in battle. The armour covers literally every part of the body with some sort of protection, while clothing is more present at the arms, everywhere else seems to be armoured allowing this armour to take several blows without hindering the user, but armour dosen't mean everything. The Steel Lemellar is a very clever design of layers of hard steel to protect the user, the idea is clever, effective and seemingly light compared to other amours. This means that although leg protection and arm protection are covered, the armour is light weight enough to allow the user to move very well unlike the Samurai Armour. After alot of concideration and thinking I believe that the Steel Lemellar is superior which leads me to.. My edge After alot of thinking, I think Thundrtri has jus scraped victory. Although Nutter is dominant at close range, Thund is superior with throwing devices, ranged and armour. Thund can utilise throwing devices which can be deployed and thorwn further and faster, his ranged is simplistic but effective and is works with his special and most importantly, his armour allows his good protection but also good mobility so he avoid attacks and give effective ones too unlike Nutter which although employs well protected armour, is slow and bulky and his view is limited, meaning Thund may be able to strike where Nutter can't see and this hands the battle, just barley to Thund. Deadliest Warrior: Thundrtri Battle A cloudy grey sky, thick with an oncoming storm looks down on a dense forest. Nutterbutter14 (Nutter) walks through the forest, dodging tree's at a relaxed pace in hope of taking a detour to the next town. He moves around a tree to see a distant figure travelling toward him and likely to the town he has just left, Nutter however is unaware that to town he is travelling from is in a civil war against the town he is travelling too and although most battle's between the force's of the rival towns occurr on the roads, the forest offers key spots to spy on the enemy. The distant figure also spots Nutter, this figure is Thundrtri (Thund). Thund is a high commander for the town Nutter is approaching and he enjoys working alone, this time he is going to spy on the enemy town utilising the forest as cover. Nutter and Thund spot eachother at distance through the dense tree, almost identical in nature. Thund instinctively thinks of this to be a spy, while Nutter believes this to be a traveller. Both approach eachother and eventually are within several metres distance. Thund says nothing but is now convinced this man metres away is a spy, especially as his unique weaponry would be given to a unique soldier like a spy. Nutter looks on the man he faces in confusion, but as Thund now grips his Dolabra, Nutter realises this man wishes to battle him. Nutter grips his Steel Crossbow and draws it, now convincing Thund that the man he faces is a spy, Thund instead draws his Throwing Knife set and the two stare. The atmosphere feels like everything is standing in shock, ready for the oncoming battle and in the distance, the dark grey sky rumbles, hinting at oncoming bad weather. The stare between the two warriors breaks, Nutter suddenly raises and fires his Crossbow and Thund instantly leaps out of the way, casting 3 Throwing Knives. Nutter moves behind a tree to his right, missing 2 of the knives but the 3rd chips his shoulder armour. Thund sinks into the dense treeline, almost invisible. Nutter reloads and looks out to see no man so he walks out from the tree, his crossbow at his hip and ready to fire, but he cannot see his foe. Nutter walks toward where the man had moved and suddenly from behind a tree Thund leaps at Nutter with his Dolabra and strikes down, smashing the Crossbow out of Nutter's hand. Nutter stumbles back and draws his Katana just in time to defend Thund's follow up strike, their weapons connect and clash echoing a smash of steel throughout the woods and sending bird's flying away. Deadlocked for the second, the two warriors eyes meet and they continue to battle then Nutter begins to attack, he swings violently and quickly, clashing air and tree's, Thund moves backward, dodging and defending himself with blocks. The two move toward a sudden hill end, below and long slope drops to a few more trees then the end of the woods. Nutter swings violently, ripping a chunk out of a tree as Thund dodges his attack but Thund uses Nutter's miss and slashes at Nutter, striking his shoulder armor once more and detaching the peice from Nutter's shoulder. Enraged, Nutter kicks Thund onto his back and in a fluent movement, draw's his Morning Star and smashes downward on Thund, Thund rolls out of the way and gets back up but the Morning Star ball smashes into Thund's hand, forcing him to drop his Dolabra. Thund stands back in a ready stance and Nutter walks toward Thund menacingly, spining his morning star to ready it for attack. Nutter swings his Morning Star and Thund quickly dodges it, the Morning Stall ball smashes and lodges into a tree behind Thund, Nutter attempts to pull back the ball but it's stays stuck. Thund ceases the moment and deploys a Throwing Knife as a melee weapon and slashes down, braking the chain between the handle and the ball then throws the Knife at Nutter's exposed shoulder, the knife rips through the clothing covering Nutter's shoulder and goes straight through Nutter's skin, blood seeps out and stains the white clothing under the armor. Thund watches as Nutter pulls out the Knife and laughs mockingly. Thund deploys another Throwing Knife and taunts Nutter, Nutter draws his Katana and charges at Thund but at the last moment, Thund dives out of the way and runs for his Dolabra, Thund looks up to see Nutter draw his Blunderbuss and fire. A great bang unleashes and echoes through the woods and in a storm of smoke and fire, Thund's left leg is peppered with iron shards. Thund groans in pain but his movement is not affected for he has avoided a huge majority of the damage because the Blunderbuss has failed to go off properly. Through the smoke, Thund charges at Nutter and strikes his chest with the Dolabra, the blade tip penetrates Nutter's armour but dose not harm him, instead forcing Nutter backward. Nutter swings his Katana around, nearly cutting Thund's head off as he moves around Nutter but then Nutter again kicks Thund, sending Thund is a tumble down the sloped hill and making Thund drop his Dolabra. Nutter looks down on Thund who scrambles to his feet and draws his Recurve Bow and Arrow. At this moment, a load crack of Thunder stops the fight for a moment and rain begins to spit lightly before quickly turning to a heavy shower. Unaffected by this, Thund draws his Recurve Bow and Arrow and fires at Nutter, the arrow jams into Nutter's left thy armour and Nutter retreats behind a tree. Nutter thinks about his next move, if he can catch Thund by surprise, he can finish the kill since Thund dropped his Dolabra while falling down the slope. Nutter storms out and charges down the hill. Thund fires again but the arrow skim's Nutter's left arm's armour. Nutter reaches the bottom and slashes at Thund whom ducks and moves around behind Nutter, Nutter slashes again and Thund stumbles back. Quickly, Thund deploys and fires another arrow at Nutter's exposed shoulder, the arrow sinks into Nutter's shoulder skin but Nutter simply removes again. Nutter slashes at Thund and cuts through his Recurve Bow and stumbling Thund backward, behind Thund, the slope seemingly traps him. Nutter moves in for the kill but Thund deploys and throws 3 Throwing Knives at Nutter, the knives bounce off Nutter's heavy chest armour but give Thund enough time to scramble up the hill to where he dropped his Dolabra. Thund stands up half way on the hill and looks down on Nutter whom awaits him below. The rain that covers the forest has sunk to the back of both warrior's minds and they await eachother's next move. Something suddenly comes over Nutter and he feels a sudden sickness, he feels tired and nackered and he realises much to the satisfaction of Thund that the final arrow Thund fired was a poison arrow. The unprepared Nutter watches as Thund leaps downward with the Dolabra and slams the pick into Nutter's shoulder, going straight into Nutter's shoulder and forcing the sick warrior to his knees. Nutter feels fatally ill and he struggles to move for the poison has grasped his life. He feels the unbearable pain as Thund withdraws his Dolabra moves behind Nutter. Thund swings the pick into the only exposed skin of the back of Nutter's neck, killing Nutter instantly. Nutter's body sinks into the wet floor and Thund stands victourious looking down on his opponents body. The rain clears and cloudy grey sky that looked down on them disperses to reveal new sunlight. Winner: Thundrtri Notes *It will be a 1 on 1 in a forest. *Apologies for any mistakes! *Hope you like it Nutter and Thund! *And no self voting, sorry guys;). *IMPORTANT: The blog battle is in not owned by me, I am the provider of the blog battle to maintain a non-Bias match up. All details, problems and requests should be sent to Nutter or Thund. Category:Blog posts